Out In The Open
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Whilst fighting against Uryuu Orihime and Ichigo finally make progress towards something. Agreeing to wait until its over they hold theyre conversation for later, how will it go? ichihime fluff


do not own bleach, it's characters or its settings...

Orihime Inoue could hardly believe she was fighting against one of her friends. Uryuu Ishida was the enemy. It was so hard to believe but she didn't have time to think this over. She had to fight right now. There would be time for processing everything later. She dodged a blow and sent tsubaki to attack her opponent. She and Chad were fighting together to try to get to Ichigo and talk some sense into Uryuu before he did any more damage. She glanced back to see how Ichigo was fairing and felt fear grip her heart. He was down. Oh god he was beaten and bruised and Uryuu was going to deliver a crushing blow.

Without thinking she broke away from Chad and ran between her friend and the man she loved. She skidded to a halt in front of Ichigo who had risen onto all fours.

"NO!" Her shield went up just in time to cancel the attack meant to seriously injure or kill Ichigo. Ishida blinked in surprise then glared at the red head who he had once called his friend.

"Move out of the way Orihime."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Uryuu please, please don't do this."

"I'm going to ask you one more time before I fire Orihime. Move."

Tears spilled over her cheeks. "No. I won't let you kill your friend."

"Fine then. You both die."

Her eyes widened as Uryuu powered up his next attack. "Orihime, get out of the way. I'll be fine."

She turned in shock. "No."

Ichigo grit his teeth as he got up onto one knee. "Orihime I know you want to help but please I can't have you in the crossfire. I need you safe."

She shook her head at his pleading expression. "I won't stand by and watch you die. Not again."

"I won't die I promise."

She shook her head again and some of her tears flew away. "No! Don't you dare make me another promise like that not after what happened in Hueco Mundo. Last time you died and became a hollow. I can't let that happen again. I won't."

A small sob escaped her and his face softened at the emotion he saw. He used the sheath of his sword to help him stand. "I know you don't want me to die but I don't want you to either. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt or worse on my watch Orihime. Please. I can't." Ichigo sighed. "I can't lose you."

Orihime attempted a wobbly smile. "And I can't lose you. I won't lose you, we do this together."

Seeing no way around it Ichigo nodded. Orihime smiled and wiped her eyes. Ichigo allowed himself a small smile too and limped to her. He was about to say some thing else when he saw Ishida raise his hand behind Orihime.

"Not that this little heartfelt exchange isn't sickeningly wonderful for you both because Ichigo has finally realised his feelings but I have better things to do so I'm going to end this now."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Uryuu Ishida, their friend was going to kill them. "Uryuu NO!"

Orihime gasped and turned her head to see the attack forming. Ichigo could only think one thing. Save Orihime. So he wrapped his arms around one of the most important people in the world to him and turned her away from the blast hoping that his body could take the brunt of the attack. He braced himself for the hit and held her head into the crook of his neck with one hand while his other hand held her around the waist so the force of the blast wouldn't send her flying.

The blast however never hit. Ichigo opened his eyes thinking that maybe Uryuu had changed his mind. Alas his hopes were dashed as he saw Orihime's shield blocking the attack in front of them. Ishida stood behind the light of his attack, face impassive but slightly annoyed that he hadn't reached his goal. Ichigo felt his blood beginning to boil with rage.

"Orihime?" said girl lifted her head in question and upon seeing the dark expression on his face frowned with worry. "I want you to step back. No arguments. I know we agreed to do this together but I changed my mind. I'm going to make sure he never tries to hurt you again."

"Ichigo."

"I'm not going to kill him."

"I know you won't just don't get yourself killed okay?"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

Tears welled in her eyes again. "Good you better keep it too cos we need to have a serious talk."

His brows furrowed as he pulled back far enough to look into her eyes. "About what?"

Her hands came up to frame his face and much to his surprise she pulled him down and planted a hard pressured, closed mouth kiss to his lips. "We are going to talk about that so please, please come back because I really want to do that again."

He blinked twice then set his features into an expression she knew all to well. She saw the same determination on his face that she saw before every big battle but this time it was like it had been multiplied ten fold. He spared her a small smirk.

"After a kiss like that how could I not come back."

When the war was over and the senkeimon closed behind them Ichigo walked Orihime to her apartment. Just outside her front door at the top of the steps she thanked him for walking her home. Before she could turn to unlock her door however he lent down and placed a light kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock.

Cheeks tinted pink he looked away. "I know we were supposed to talk first but I really wanted to do that and we haven't had any time alone since the last kiss."

She smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We can talk while I cook."

"Yes! I mean yeah that would be nice. Um, you know what I'll even help out."

Orihime giggled as she turned to unlock the door. "You know Ichigo I can cook something less adventurous for you than I would normally eat. You don't have to supervise me."

Ichigo flushed at the accurate accusation. "Ever think I just want to help you and watch you cook?"

"Yes but that wouldn't be right, would it?"

Ichigo sighed. "You know me too well. I would like to help though I don't want to be an inconvenience. Besides, we do need to talk. Right?"

"Right." She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge then promptly slammed it shut with a pale face.

Ichigo frowned. "Orihime? Is something wrong?"

"My fridge hasn't been cleaned out since before we left and all of the perishables in there have gone off. Maybe we should order take out?"

He smiled. "Sure."

After the food had been ordered Orihime sat next to Ichigo in her living area. "So should we talk now?"

"Uh yeah why don't you start?"

She nodded and looked at the ground while she played with her hands. "I really do like you Ichigo. In fact I think I might love you."

She took a peek at his expression to see him smiling. "Funny, that's exactly what I was going to try to say."

"Really?"

"Orihime Inoue I don't know how you did it but you've become one of the most important people in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're the first thing I think of going into battle and the first thought at the end of one too. All I can think about is you. Keeping you safe. Keeping you alive. Keeping you happy. Staying by your side. I couldn't let you go if I tried because Kami help me I'm selfish with the people I love."

A small tear fell from her eye at his revelation. "Oh Ichigo." she launched forward and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and turned his head to press a kiss to her temple. The moment was cut short when the food was delivered but Ichigo quickly paid the delivery guy and told him to keep the change as he brought the food inside. They ate in comfortable silence and when it was done they cuddled together as the sun slowly sank in the sky. By sunset they were sound asleep in a tangle of limbs.

When Rukia and Renji arrived later that day to check on their friends they watched with curiosity as Ichigo frowned in his sleep at the shadow and tightened his hold on Orihime. Renji stifled his laughter at the contentment that replaced his frown when she snuggled closer to him. Rukia smiled and pulled Renji out of the door. Murmuring something about coming back later she dragged Renji down the street towards the bakery Orihime worked at for some fresh bread all the while thinking:

" _About damn time it cam out in to the open. Took you long enough. Idiot."_


End file.
